


Hijo del Sheriff ( TRADUCCIÓN )

by Dixi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Español | Spanish, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O-Las cinco veces que el Sheriff Stilinski ahuyentó a los posibles pretendientes de Stiles, y la única vez que no lo consiguió.</p><p>Traducción autorizada por Gia279.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijo del Sheriff ( TRADUCCIÓN )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of the Sheriff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932836) by [Gia279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279). 



> ¡Gracias a Gia279 por dejarme traducir su fanfiction!. No tengo beta por lo que cualquier error ortográfico, es mío.

 

**Prólogo**

 

 

Stiles era un adolescente torpe. Era más alto que sus compañeros desde 6º hasta 9º grado. Era regordete y adorable hasta el verano antes de su estirón, en el que creció y ganó una apariencia ligeramente esbelta la cual siguió teniendo hasta el segundo año. Sus brazos y piernas eran largos y nerviosos, siempre agitando y golpeando las cosas, sólo un poco fuera de su control, como si no pudiera decir dónde estaban en cualquier momento dado. Pasó el verano entre el segundo y tercer año de secundaria perdiendo el tiempo con Scott, y el primer semestre del tercer año pasándolo como el resto, posiblemente con más frustración sexual y hormonas que cualquiera de ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno, él y su padre tomaron unas vacaciones para visitar a unos primos lejanos a una granja en Mississippi. Scott se rio de su pelo largo cuando regresaron, y le preguntó qué tan quedado su cara quedo del sol en _invierno_. Si la gente le miraban más de lo normal cuando le dijo a Allison, Scott, e Isaac sobre sus payasadas en el almuerzo, no se dio cuenta. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros le miraran mal por hablar demasiado alto y gesticular con demasiada violencia. —…y Diane simplemente lo lanzó por encima de su hombro como una mochila, no estoy bromeando, — terminó Stiles, riendo. Nunca olvidaría a su primo de cinco pies de altura siendo cargado contra las 290 libras de ella cargando a su hermano sobre su hombro.

—Wow, eso es impresionante—, dijo Scott, mirando nerviosamente a Allison.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —En realidad es una maniobra bastante básica. Les podría mostrar a ustedes chicos en algún momento.

Una servilleta arrugada aterrizó en la bandeja vacía de Stiles. Se burló. —Buen tiro, idiota. Lástima que ya había terminado de comer—, espetó, levantándose para volcar su bandeja en la basura.

No vio a Leah Alder, quien había arrojado la servilleta, verlo tirar su número cuidadosamente escrito, con el rostro consternado, pero Scott lo hizo.

 

**1**

 

Stiles estaba esperando que las calabazas de espagueti terminaran de cocer, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Fue un poco alarmante, ya que los McCalls generalmente entran por sí mismo y eventuales los ayudantes del Sheriff tienden a usar los lados de sus puños para golpear tres veces. Stiles miró a su padre, que lo miró y se encogió de hombros; que acababa llegado a casa y ni siquiera se había cambiado su uniforme todavía. Stiles suspiró y fue abrir la puerta. —Oh, hola, —dijo, sorprendido, cuando abrió la puerta. Era Carrie Villanueva, ella de los humeantes ojos negros, puros 10, y rizos negros salvajes.

—Hey, — dijo alegremente. —Yo estaba, um...—sus ojos se movieron por un momento, por encima del hombro. Su cara se puso roja. —Paré para preguntar... que...—sus mejillas se pusieron más rojo, y su mirada cayó a sus pies. —Preguntar si tenías los apuntes de química y si las podría tomar prestada.

—Um, sí. Seguro. —desconcertado, (Carrie nunca le había parecido tímida, y ella nunca ha tenido que tomar apuntes en clases antes) Stiles agarró su bolsa detrás de la puerta y saca hacia fuera su fajo de billetes descuidados de su libro de texto. —En este momento son un desastre—, dijo con una risa incómoda. —Por lo general, sólo yo los leo.

Ella los arrebata de su mano.—Está bien. Esto está bien. Gracias, Sti-les. —hubo una extraña pausa en su voz cuando dijo su nombre. Y se fue a toda prisa. —Eso fue raro, —decidió Stiles, dándose la vuelta y salta cuando vio a su padre detrás de él. — ¡Dios! No es de extrañar que ella sonara graciosa al final. Todavía estas en uniforme. —puso los ojos y se fue a la cocina con su papá atrás de él.

—Me olvidé—, dijo John gratamente. — ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba?

—Apuntes de química. Extraño, ya que por lo general actúa ofendida a la mera sugerencia de tomar notas, como si eso fuera un insulto a su capacidad para recordar cosas.

— ¿Ella es muy inteligente, entonces?—, preguntó casualmente. Stiles se encogió de hombros, revolviendo la salsa.

—Claro, ella está compitiendo con Lidia y yo para obtener las mejores calificaciones en nuestro año. También tiene una muy buena memoria para las cosas. El año pasado, algunas personas le hicieron pruebas; además de que ha recitado un par de páginas de nuestro libro de historia palabra por palabra.

El sheriff tarareaba en voz baja.

 

**2**

 

Taylor, un chico trans que Stiles ha conocido durante años, se presentó en su casa la noche del miércoles, y balbuceó una solicitud de apuntes de Literatura. Confundido-Taylor no era tímido, o bien, simplemente reservado, por lo general-Stiles se los entregó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—Oh, sí—, Taylor rió nervioso. —Solo-uh-preocupado por mis calificaciones. Las cejas de Stiles dibujaron hacia abajo. Lit ha sido siempre la mejor y la materia favorita de Taylor.

— ¿Quieres estudiar juntos antes del examen del viernes? —, preguntó, preocupado. Taylor comenzó a sonreír, mejillas volviéndose de color rosa, antes de que su mirada se movio a algún lugar sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

—Um, no, gracias. Solo-apuntes. — levantó los papeles que Stiles le había dado. —Gracias—, murmuró, y huyó.

— ¿Quién era? — John preguntó desde encima del hombro en el que estaba sentado en su sillón reclinable.

—Oh, Taylor Benton. Apuntes de literatura. Creo que mi habilidad para tomar apuntes es legendaria—, bromeó Stiles, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y cierra la puerta. Analiza el estado de vestir de su padre.

— ¿Te vas a ir esta noche? —, preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. John parpadeó, por todo el mundo con un aspecto de un ciervo asustado, antes de asentir.

—Sí. Durante un par de horas, hasta que Ryan entre. Dijo que iba a llegar con un par de horas de retraso.

Stiles resopló. —Bien. Voy a dejar un plato en el microondas para ti.

John asintió de nuevo, mirando otra vez al televisor.

— ¿Estás viendo Expediente X? —, preguntó con incredulidad Stiles.

—Um... sí. Parece que sí—, respondió con cautela.

—Cool—. Stiles saltó por encima de la parte posterior del sofá y se instaló en este.

—El mobiliario no es tan robusto como las cercas de la granja, Stiles, se gentil, —John dijo con sequedad, pero él estaba secretamente satisfecho de que Stiles estaba viendo la televisión con él.

 

Stiles sabía estas cosas.

 

**3**

 

Declan Monroe estaba en el equipo de baloncesto, junto con Derek Hale y Vernon Boyd, y eran todos muy atractivos en sus propias formas. Declan, por ejemplo, si esos castaños rizos caídos, y una soñolienta sonrisa que hace que casi todo el mundo se lo imagine sonriéndote de esa manera antes de besarte hasta dejarte en estado de estupidez.

Llego a la casa de Stiles a las 9 en un jueves, y John respondió, ya que Stiles estaba lavando los platos y demasiado lento para secar sus manos.

—Uh... —Stiles gestiona a la vista de él mirando solemnemente al Sheriff. Cuando vio a Stiles, Declan le dio esa sonrisa soñolienta, los ojos medio cerrados, como si pudiera quedarse dormido en la entrada, e invitaría a Stiles a unírsele.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte?— John protesta, manos en su cinturón; Stiles le dio un codazo.

—Huele como que algo se quema, — Stiles dijo significativamente. Luego le sonrió a Declan, tratando de fingir que su padre no tenía su mano a pulgadas de un arma de fuego.

— ¿Has...?

Declan asintió. —Quería saber si querías ir... —parpadeó, y sus ojos de repente parecían más alerta. —Vaya, um, estudiar. Para química. Juntos.

— ¿Por supuesto…? ¿Esta noche?—Stiles trató de no mirarse escéptico.

—Sí. Bien, uh, ahora.—una sensación de hundimiento como temor se aferró al estómago de Stiles. Sospechoso, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Declan. — ¿Es esto una especie de broma? ¿Es el equipo en el patio o algo?

Los ojos grises de Declan se abrieron. — ¡No! — murmuró una maldición, a continuación, se puso pálido y miró por encima del hombro de Stiles, nervioso. —Podemos, uh, estudiar aquí. Si quieres.

Declan duró 20 minutos antes de afirmar que tenía que llegar a casa y huyó como si la casa estuviera en llamas. Stiles dejó su pluma se hundiera en la comisura de la boca, con un suspiro.

— ¿Te vas, también? —, preguntó, al ver a su padre con el uniforme completo en la puerta.

—Sólo por un par de horas—, dijo John, arrastrando los pies. —Cierra con seguro, ¿estás bien, chico?

Stiles puso los ojos, tratando de animarse. —Siempre lo hago. Te has ido un montón, —murmuró. — ¿la tasa de criminalidad ha subido? ¿ha habido dos robos en un año hasta ahora?

—Oh, cállate, niño. Estoy... en la construcción de mi tiempo libre remunerado para las vacaciones. —el rodo los ojos con un movimiento tan parecida al del propio Stiles que ambos rieron. —Duerme un poco, hijo.

—Lo haré. Ten cuidado. —después de que él se había ido, Stiles se preguntó si Declan había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de preguntar a Stiles hacer sus tareas o algo así.

 

**4**

 

Stiles comenzó a tomar apuntes más ordenadas, y comenzó a tomar más atención en clase. De hecho, los mantuvo de manera tan ordenada y organizada que incluso sus propias calificaciones casi perfectas aumentaron un poco. Empezó a abrir la puerta frontal con su carpeta llena de notas en la mano, resignándose a ser el chico de los apuntes, pero nunca en verdad el compañero de estudio.

Nichole Patterson, Lucas Mitchell, y un par más vinieron después de Declan, todos se fueron rápidamente con apuntes apretadamente en sus manos. Stiles había comenzado a hacer copias de todo para mantener las cosas más simples.

—Tyler—, dijo con cautela, —no tenemos el mismo profesor de química. ¿No tomas Ciencia Animal?

Tyler parecía perdido por un momento. —Me-me refería Lit. Um, la literatura. Que estamos haciendo, uh, ¿las cosas que cubrió la señora Hawkins hace unas semanas? Y, um, Taylor dijo que escribes realmente, um, buenos apuntes. Sí.

Un poco impotente, Stiles le dio los apuntes y observó a Tyler correr. Suspiró y cerró la puerta. —Papá, por favor deja de usar el arma en la casa. Creo que estás asustando a mis compañeros de clase.

John resopló, lanzando su mirada hacia la cocina-sin duda preguntándose cuándo estaría lista la cena. —Ni siquiera estaba a la vista de la puerta.

—Sí, pero... algo los hace huir. Como sea, sé que no soy GQ material, pero tampoco soy una criatura del lago. Papá. Ellos están, literalmente, huyendo de la casa.

John soltó un resoplido. —No están huyendo. Sólo...van a alta velocidad. Tal vez están en apuro para estudiar. Es tu tercer año. Tienes que mantener esas calificaciones altas.

— ¡Mis calificaciones están arriba!— Stiles arrojó su mano hacia su carpeta de apuntes. — ¡Nunca han estado más altas! ¡Y ninguna de estas personas me ha hablado alguna vez antes! ¿Por qué _necesitaran_ mis notas?

 

 

En la escuela al día siguiente, Tyler trató de regresarle a Stiles sus apuntes en el pasillo. —Um, no, está bien, —se rió Stiles. —De hecho, ¿empecé a hacer copias? Puedes quedarte con esos. Quiero decir —trató de dar marcha atrás cuando Tyler parecía empezar a desinflarse. —Gracias, en serio, está bien que los traigas de vuelta así, eh, sin demora, y todo. Pero yo-yo me los llevo si está bien, bien, —por fin soltó, incapaz de manejar el aspecto cada vez más abatido en la cara de Tyler por más tiempo.

Tomó las notas y saludó a Tyler, que todavía se veía derrotado, y se deslizó hacia geometría un poco tarde. Scott murmuró entre dientes acerca de la prueba de literatura que tenía que tomar al día siguiente en la clase de la señora Hawkins, y, con un poco de alivio, Stiles le entregó la copia de los apuntes que Tyler le regreso. —Tienes suerte, — siseó Stiles. —Debes de agradecer a Tyler McKinney por estos apuntes.

—Se trata de tu escritura a mano—, de Scott señaló, buscando entre las páginas.

—Le dejé que tomará prestado una copia y me la trajo de vuelta. Supongo que no sabía que tenía copias —, reflexionó Stiles.

Antes de que Scott pudiera decirle a Stiles lo que había descubierto en la segunda página “¡Mándame un mensaje! @ 444-1219-MRS”. Thomson había entrado y empezara a hablar, y se olvidó de ello.

 

**5**

 

Jessica Masters, por lo general era muy tímida y estudiosa, preguntó en voz baja por sus apuntes de geometría 2. Lo preguntó con los ojos en sus zapatos, y le preguntó si él podría mandarle algún mensaje de texto en algún momento. Stiles, animado por eso, le escribió amablemente su número en una esquina de las notas y le dijo que le encantaría estudiar pronto para los exámenes juntos.

—Claro, — dijo en voz baja. —Bueno. Gracias, Stiles. Adiós, Sheriff.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Qué? ¿de qué te estás riendo?—él negó con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia Jessica, pero ella ya estaba caminando rápido por la acera. Suspiró y cerró la puerta. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—No es una cosa, chico. Tú eres solo... —él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. —Solo tú.

 

Stiles estaba confundido.

 

**+1**

 

Derek Hale estaba en la puerta frontal. Tenía su mochila colgada sobre un hombro, un cuaderno bajo el brazo, y el ceño fruncido en conjunto en su rostro. Era un aspecto familiar. La única expresión que Stiles le había visto usar fuera de un partido de baloncesto. Cuando estaba jugando baloncesto, él sonreía y sembraba terror en los corazones de sus oponentes.

—Uh, — Stiles consiguió, pero Derek miró justo por encima del hombro; en lugar de tartamudear y sonrojarse como todos los demás, él se limitó a mirar. Derek era conocido por sus miradas. Él podría ser la persona más deseada en la escuela, si no detecta una mirada en él y hace contacto inmediato y agresivo con quien quiera que le esté mirando. Él puede hacer que te sientas frío en todas tus extremidades con esa mirada.

— ¿Derek?

Derek finalmente miró a Stiles. —Quiero estudiar para historia.

Stiles suspiró, sus hombros caídos. —Sí, está bien—dio un paso atrás para llegar hacia su carpeta, pero en lugar de esperar en la entrada, Derek entró en el espacio Stiles había dejado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Sheriff—, dijo cortésmente, volviéndose hacia Stiles. — ¿En la cocina? La iluminación es probablemente mejor de allí.

Stiles se le quedó mirando. Derek levantó las cejas, expectante. —Supongo. Sí, la luz es...está bien allí. En la mesa. —tomó su carpeta. — ¿Quieres mis apuntes...?

Derek resopló. —Traje los míos. Me imaginé que podríamos comparar y repasar lo que pensemos Sánchez va a cubrir en la prueba.

Stiles vio a su padre por confirmación de que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez que John era, una vez más, con el uniforme completo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido con aprensión en su rostro.

—Papá, — Stiles dijo entre dientes. Miró de nuevo hacia Derek y se río débilmente. —Claro, vamos a ir en la cocina. —le disparó a su padre una mirada oscura mientras se abrió camino hacia la mesa del comedor. —Um, así que... no lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿por qué... ¿estás aquí?

—Para estudiar, — Derek dijo rotundamente. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y miró alrededor de la cocina. Una pequeña curva apareció en su boca. —Me gusta tu cocina. Stiles miró a su alrededor, también, viendo las partes que él estaba acostumbrado y por lo general ignora, el linóleo desgastado, los cortinas un poco marcadas y manchadas.

—Gracias—, murmuró, sentándose. Su estómago se sentía con apretado, darse cuenta de que él estaba esperando el remate, la parte donde los atletas populares toman en sorpresa a la forma de vida más baja, llamándolos crédulos por su momento de debilidad.

 

No llego.

 

Estudiaron durante una hora. Derek era serio acerca de su calificación de historia, y, por alguna razón, de Stiles, también. —Estoy hambriento. ¿Cómo tu cerebro no se ha derritiendo por las orejas todavía?

—Me gusta la historia, — Derek gruñó sin levantar la cabeza de su libro de texto. Movió sus ojos hacia Stiles, sin embargo, un poco menos de-las-pestañas mirada que hizo sacudir el corazón de Stiles en su pecho.

—A mí también me gusta. Simplemente me gusta la comida más—, dijo Stiles, saltando hacia arriba. — ¿Quieres algo de bocado? —, preguntó con cautela, porque estaba seguro de que Derek iba a huir tan pronto como terminaran de estudiar.

En lugar de hacer eso, Derek cerró su libro sobre su pluma. —Claro, gracias. —volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. —Puedo quitar los libros si quiere unirse a nosotros, Sheriff, —dijo cortésmente, y Stiles se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Papá—. Stiles estaba seguro hizo sus ojos mirarse como locos hacia su padre, que estaba ceñudo a causa de Derek.

Derek no parecía afectado por que el Sheriff de Beacon Hills le mirará. —Voy a entrar en la sala de estar, — John dijo finalmente con voz ronca. —Aún puedo escuchar—, agregó amenazante, y Stiles se horrorizó.

—Lo siento, — susurró. —No tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Para su sorpresa absoluta, Derek estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa más suave de la que ponía en los juegos. —Está bien, solamente está siendo protectivo.

Stiles le frunció el ceño, y Derek extendió las manos delante de él. —Creo que debería ser honesto ahora. —sus orejas se volvieron un poco de rojas. —De hecho, vine a invitarte a salir. — mantuvo su mirada sobre la mesa, como si estuviera avergonzado.

—Yo no... ¿Por qué?

Su cabeza se levantó. —No quiero que pienses que te estoy invitando a salir porque has cambiado durante las vacaciones de invierno, como todos los demás. Antes de Stiles pudiera preguntar — ¿Todos los demás? —, Derek continuó. —Cuando me mudé aquí el primer año, me arrojaste accidentalmente un paquete de chocolates Reese en mi cara y, tratando de atraparlo, me tiraste al piso. También me han hecho saber que me muevo con la velocidad y la gracia de una tortuga coja con lentes bifocales en esas situaciones —, murmuró, frunciendo el ceño hacia sus manos.

— ¿El que te agredirá con un caramelo es atractiva para ti?—preguntó Stiles, sentándose pesadamente en una silla.

—Tu disculpa genuina fue linda, —murmuró Derek. —Tuve que trabajar por el suficiente valor para hablar contigo de nuevo en estos años y siempre me ignorabas.

— ¡Nunca te ignore!

Pero, de repente Stiles podía recordar a Derek saludarle en el pasillo, caminando hacia su mesa en el almuerzo, de vez en cuando se sienta cerca de él en clase. Pequeñas cosas que Stiles no prestó atención porque estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, y por lo que habían hecho caso omiso a cambio.

—Yo te... he ignorado...a ti.

—Um, sí.

—Tú-intentaste...oh, dios, en segundo año... trataste de pedirme que... esa cosa del baile... —Stiles recordó con absoluto horror.

—Y tú pensaste que estaba hablando de Lydia y nos deseaste suerte, sí, — murmuró Derek. —Está bien y todo, recordando los momentos más humillantes de mi carrera en la escuela preparatoria hasta la fecha, pero ¿podrías responderme sólo tal vez?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto—, dijo Stiles a toda prisa, y se sonrojó. —Quiero decir sí. Me encantaría salir contigo.

 

La sonrisa de Derek era como el sol, literalmente.

 

 

No fue hasta un par de semanas, múltiples noches de citas, y tres cenas familiares después, Stiles descubrió que su padre había asustado a todos los que habían venido a pedir una cita a Stiles para salir.

—No estaba asustando, exactamente. Además, estabas haciendo muy bien rechazándolos por tu cuenta—, dijo John, guiñándole a Derek. Los dos se habían unido y ahora para burlarse de Stiles juntos. Scott, por el contrario, no fue demasiado entusiasmado de Derek en un primer momento. Se estaba calentando, sin embargo.

—Él fue eliminando a los débiles, — dijo Derek. —Deberías haber escuchado a la gente hablar sobre el Sheriff, mirándolos como si fuera a devorar sus almas. — apretó su cara contra el hombro de Stiles cuando se rio.

— ¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para hacer tu camino más allá del Sheriff? —exigió Stiles, dándole un codazo.

—Mi hermana es un ayudante del Sheriff y practicó su mirada de policía en mí y en nuestros hermanos menores, —dijo Derek casualmente.

John, en su sillón reclinable, juró por lo bajo. —Me olvidé de que Laura tenía un hermano pequeño. Maldita sea.

Derek se rio de nuevo y apretó su pierna contra la de Stiles.

— ¿Así que la gente realmente estaban viniendo hasta aquí para invitarme a salir?—preguntó en voz alta Stiles. — ¿Incluso Declan?

La sonrisa de Derek se dejó caer inmediatamente. —Sí—, dijo casualmente. —Sí, él iba.

—Debo haberme puesto tan guapo durante las vacaciones. Soy atractivo, —cantó Stiles, moviéndose en su lugar. Derek sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada, y John no tuvo que ir a poner la pistola en su cinturón.

**Author's Note:**

> twinggy look: Se refiere a una chica que es delgada, pero sexy, tipo modelo. Este término hace referencia a la modelo de los años 60’s, Twiggy. 
> 
> GQ material: Es usado para describir un chico que se viste bien, elegante, o atractivo para las mujeres.


End file.
